The proposed work seeks to examine the possible age- and disease-related changes in the real-time capacity of memory processing. A novel measure of processing capacity, based on response latencies, will be added to a performance measure that has been sensititive in detecting memory impairment (the Free and Cued Selective Reminding Test). Processing capacity will be compared in three groups of healthy adults: college-aged, middle-aged, and elderly. In addition, processing capacity in healthy elderly adults will be compared to processing capacity in elderly adults with mild cognitive impairment. It is expected that age- and disease-related changes in capacity will be detected, demonstrating the potential for augmenting diagnostic tools and providing additional insight into the nature of normal age-related changes in memory. Use of this measure requires application of novel statistical tools; consequently, this work will provide a demonstration of the utility and applicability of these statistical techniques.